


第二十二章 Piano Play

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第二十二章 Piano Play

二十二章 piano play

叶弓一要挣扎，要拒绝，却被温宥死死扣住脑袋，这个吻熟悉又陌生，让他处于一种无法应对的状态。就在他进退失据之时，温宥拽在他领口的手突然施力，将他的衬衫一把扯开，衣扣尽数脱落，落在冰冷的大理石地砖上，发出清泠泠的声音。  
叶弓一突然清醒，想要奋力推开身上的人，可是温宥如同钳住猎物的蝎子，再不给他一丝逃脱的可能。  
他被压在琴凳上，手腕被剥下的衬衫绑束在头顶，腿间被温宥的膝盖顶住，上身裸露于空气中，温宥的唇从他的唇上移开，渐渐往下亲吻，一直到他胸口的两点被含住，挑弄。  
他的身体从来没有受过如此对待，奇异的触感从那精巧的尖端传至身体的其他部分，这陌生的感觉让他恐惧，他想呼救，却被温宥覆上一根手指，“苏菲在。”他说。叶弓一绝望，“你疯了。”  
“是。”温宥并不否认，“而且我要你和我一起疯。”他说完，便褪下了叶弓一的裤子，按住他的腰，俯身含住了那软糯的性器。叶弓一不敢相信，他想要挣扎却被蛮横地箍在那里，像一尾绝望的鱼，更绝望的是，他在温宥地口腔里不可抑制地硬了。  
温宥湿暖的口腔包裹着他的性器，舌尖有技巧地舔弄着，欲望像是吐着信子的毒蛇，顺着那被吞吐的尖端，爬过脊髓，钻入他的头脑，叶弓一终于忍不住地求饶：“温宥，你放开我，求你了。”  
温宥确实停了下来，但是，他很快覆上身来，咬住了他的咽喉，轻轻啃啮，一只手却探入他的后面。  
叶弓一惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“不要……”  
温宥如同一个冷漠的刑吏，并不理会他的任何哀求，一丝不苟地执行着这场酷刑。他的手指探入他的后穴，被入侵的羞耻感和异物感令叶弓一全身颤栗。他感觉到温宥又塞进了一根手指，肠壁被前后刮弄着，那两根修长的手指似在探索着什么，突然，身体里的某一个点让他腰间一软，整个人好像失重一般，心跳都慢了半拍。  
似乎是感觉到这个变化，温宥的手指不再探索，而是专门挑弄那个点，叶弓一的身子彻底失力，整个人软了下来，唯独前面的东西越发硬挺，铃口处甚至开始分泌出清液。温宥伸入了第三根手指，精巧地弹压着里面的那一点，体内开始升起密集的快感，叶弓一近乎微弱地求饶着：“不要……别这样……”  
然而，快感如约而至，他还是在温宥的手指下高潮了，精液在两人的目光间喷射，淫乱得不堪入目。  
温宥将他抱起，放在了钢琴上，琴键发出一声轰鸣。  
“你想要的就是这个？”叶弓一含着泪问他。  
温宥将他身上的精液抹到手上，探入他的后穴，挺身而入。  
“我想要的是一个落实的罪名。”

被贯穿的那一刻，叶弓一像被人钉在了刑柱上，痛苦万分地仰起了脖颈。温宥的脸上也显露出一丝痛苦，可是他不能停下来，万劫不复可以，但这个人必须属于他。他开始在叶弓一的身体里抽插，钢琴随着这节奏发出阵阵的轰鸣，这轰鸣拍击着叶弓一的神智，他好像看到了叶小楠，她在梦里那张怨恨戏谑的脸，她日记里那背德的痛苦与快乐。  
叶弓一原本迷离的眼神渐渐清晰，他看着眼前的温宥，突然非常难过，是我让他变成这个样子的吗？  
仿佛感觉到身前人的变化，温宥停了下来，他看到眼泪从他的眼中落下，砸到他的手背上，明明是滚烫的泪珠，却莫名让人觉得寒凉入骨。  
温宥突然有些害怕，抚上他的脸颊，道：“别哭。”  
叶弓一看着他，眼泪依旧从那双眼睛里落下，大颗大颗的，如同坠落的玉石。可是那里面却不再有之前的惊惶和抵抗，而是有一种别样的平静，他伸出被绑住的胳膊，环住温宥的脖子，“做完吧。”  
做完吧，他说，然后就垂首吻上了愣怔的人。这个吻如同他们初次的试探，小心翼翼，彼此吸引。温宥仿佛接受了这个吻的安抚，渐渐平静下来。他们开始像一对爱侣一样，温存，缠绵，彼此爱抚。  
进入和接受开始变得顺畅、迷人，他们忘情地律动，不知羞耻地交合，琴音起伏，整个温宅都被这欢好的声音填满。叶弓一开始呻吟，他似乎不再顾忌，紧拥着温宥，近乎放浪地上下颠弄。温宥不断地进入他，一次又一次进入那密道的最深处，他要让他知道，他们已经融为一体。  
突然，一声尖叫刺穿了整个宅邸的穹幕。  
苏菲捂着嘴，看着钢琴上疯狂交合的两人，脸上是难以置信的惊恐。  
叶弓一顿住了，温宥捂住了叶弓一的眼睛，抓起落在一旁的衣服裹住他的身体，欲起身退出，却被叶弓一攀在腰间的双腿箍住。“继续。”那双眼睛在他掌心间眨了眨，淡淡道。  
温宥掀开手掌，看着他的眼睛，那双眼睛清澈如许。叶弓一轻轻俯到他面前说：“哥哥，吻我。”  
温宥便毫不犹豫地重新吻上那双唇。  
苏菲疯了一般大叫，“你们会下地狱的！”  
温宥抓起身边的酒瓶朝她扔了过去，“滚！”便不再理会被吓坏的女人，尽情投入到这一场欢爱中。  
女佣收拾了行礼诅咒着离开了这座宅邸，缓缓合上的大门里，美少年们还在奏响着禁忌的乐章。  
这是合jian的快乐，背德的欢愉，是沉沦的欲望带来的魔盒。


End file.
